


Ешь, охоться, люби

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aposematism, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Curtain Fic, Don't copy to another site, Misunderstandings, Other, Slice of Life, Апосематизм, Боди-хоррор, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, занавесочная история, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, каннибализм, недопонимание, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Веном начинает собирать сувениры.
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ешь, охоться, люби

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eat, Prey, Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159888) by [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)
> 
> От переводчика: в оригинале по отношению к Веному, когда идёт речь о нём как об отдельном существе, используется singular they — местоимение, применяемое, когда пол/гендер неизвестен, не определяется или вовсе отсутствует. С разрешения автора я использовала местоимение «он/его».

Обычно Веном сжирал добычу всего в два-три движения челюсти. Сперва голова, потому что это лучшая часть, и затем тело, как можно быстрее, потому что Эдди настаивал — нужно съедать всё. Поедание Рэнди «Ухо» Брокколи, убийцы как минимум четырёх бездомных, Веном позволил себе немного посмаковать. Брокколи был достойным противником, постоянно стряхивал их с хвоста в переполненных ночных клубах, использовал как минимум три съёмные квартиры в разных местах, а своим подельникам вешал на уши совершенно разные легенды, заметая все возможные следы. Наконец они, приобретя глушилку камер и засев в засаде на крытой парковке, перехватили Брокколи аккурат у дверцы его блестящего оранжевого «макларена». Его кожа была на вкус как фруктовые духи и дым каннабиса, сладкая и нежная, и у Венома возник порыв взять что-нибудь на память об этой охоте. Дюжины крошечных щупалец принялись за отделение плоти от костей, и спустя мгновение Веном вынул из пасти позвоночник Брокколи и с восторгом оглядел его.  
— _Даже не думай!_ — возмутился изнутри Эдди. — _Что мы будем делать с этой штукой?_  
— **_Повесим над теликом_** , — заявил Веном, нежно проводя щупальцем по позвонкам.  
Эдди вздрогнул.  
— _Вот тебе подсказка: части тела не должны быть частью интерьера._  
— **_Я могу высосать костный мозг, чтоб было чисто_** , — предложил Веном, обвив языком выступающие косточки и причмокнув.  
— _Мы об этом говорили. Спалиться по глупости — это не вариант. Никакой ДНК в квартире._  
Веном нехотя перестал облизывать хрупкую дугу из косточек и хрящей и окинул её печальным взглядом. Она была такой красивой. Она так здорово смотрелась бы на стене их логова.  
— _Фу. Ешь уже!_  
Веном угрюмо закинул позвоночник в пасть, вся радость от победы прошла. Они медленно потащились к окну, из которого можно было взобраться на крышу.  
— _Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Эта кость легла бы на нас мёртвым грузом. Дошло? Мёртвым?_  
— **_Костный юмор_** , — хмыкнул Веном и спрыгнул со стены. Крик Эдди его немного утешил.

*

У Китти Хелиантус был сильный привкус стекла, восковой помады и чеснока, и чуть заметный — зарина, вероятно, от полудюжины канистр, что она прикопала в поле у заброшенной фермы. Эдди отследил её автомобиль по приложению. Хотя они крались за ней по полю неслышно, она развернулась и треснула их лопатой прежде, чем им удалось откусить ей голову. Рана тут же затянулся, а её голова сладко хрустнула в их пасти. Почувствовав меж зубов что-то твёрдое — кусок стекла странной формы — Веном, проглотив всё остальное, покатал его на языке и затем выплюнул в руку, чтобы рассмотреть.  
— _Ух ты. Стеклянный глаз._  
Действительно, приз, по мнению Венома, выпал отличный. В свете луны он был похож на что-то с берега залива — округлённый, словно раковина, и поблескивающий белым.  
— **_Он бы отлично..._**  
— _Нет!_  
— **_...смотрелся рядом с кроватью_** , — Веном любил кровать Эдди. Она была тёплой, мягкой и пропитанной запахом Эдди. Лучшая часть их логова.  
— _Во-первых — мерзость какая! Я не хочу, чтобы на меня каждую ночь таращился какой-то грязный глаз. Во-вторых, протезы отследить ещё проще, чем ДНК. Категорическое нет._  
— **_Я могу сделать карман и хранить его внутри себя._**  
— _Просто съешь его. Нам ещё нужно сообщить про зарин._  
Веном угрюмо провёл щупальцем по круглому стеклу, последний раз насладившись его гладкостью, и закинул в пасть, позволив ему упасть в пищеварительный мешок.  
Несмотря на ожидания Венома, Эдди не выдал никаких сомнительных глазных каламбуров, пока они тащились к байку — его больше беспокоило, как избавиться от одноразового мобильника, с которого они позвонят в полицию.  
— _Наверное, можно выкинуть его в залив, когда будем ехать через мост._  
— _**Или я могу просто съесть его**_. — Веном уже знал ответ, но ему нравилось слышать это.  
— _Я отказываюсь позволить тебе загореться изнутри._  
До байка они доковыляли в чуть улучшившемся настроении, но добыча всё равно не доставила Веному обычного удовольствия. Даже несмотря на заботу Эдди об их внутренностях. 

*

— Так, серьёзно, какого хера.  
Веном отвёл взгляд от духовки-тостера, чтобы посмотреть, о чём говорит Эдди. Скользнув глазами по тому, что Эдди держал в руке, он вновь сосредоточил внимание на картофельных шариках. Они только-только начинали чернеть по краям. Ещё минута — и они придут в идеальное состояние.  
— Эй! Я с тобой говорю, Космический Джем!  
— **_Не называй меня так._**  
Эдди бросил перед Веномом на стойку три человеческих зуба. На каждом было выгравировано по лицу — Брюс Ли, Хищник и большеухое существо, которое Веном пока не опознал. Доктор Гарри Чен оказался человеком изысканных вкусов, во всех смыслах. Было одним удовольствием съесть его.  
— Я нашёл их под кроватью. Не хочешь ли объясниться?  
Веном задумался.  
— **_Нет._**  
Эдди скрестил руки и сурово посмотрел на Венома.  
Веном же продолжал смотреть на шарики.  
— Ладно, — Эдди потянулся к зубам. — Значит, выкину их в мусорку.  
Словно молния, под его рукой мелькнуло щупальце и сгребло зубы в себя, при этом не поглощая их.  
— **_Моё._**  
Эдди вздохнул и выключил духовку-тостер. Вынул противень и поставил перед Веномом.  
Веном с подозрением посмотрел на него, но, после того, как Эдди положил руку ему на голову и нежно погладил, Веном поспешно слизнул семь шариков разом и захрустел ими.  
— Что ж, — медленно произнёс Эдди, продолжая поглаживать Венома, пока тот втягивал в себя очередную порцию шариков, — очевидно, я чего-то не понимаю.  
Веном бросил на него осуждающий взгляд и выразительно чавкнул с открытой пастью.  
Эдди не поддался на провокацию, вместо этого подвинувшись так, чтобы взглянуть Веному в глаза.  
— Давай так... Ты мне объяснишь, что это за тема с трофеями, и я куплю тебе в «Гирарделли» шоколада сколько захочешь.  
Остановившись на полжевке, Веном прищурился, раздумывая. Пока что Эдди отвергал все предлагаемые сокровища, объявляя их мерзостью, но сейчас у него на лбу залегла озабоченная складка, и обычно он пытался подкупать Венома «Гирарделли» только в серьёзных случаях. Веном сглотнул шарики, уже предвкушая вкус шоколада.  
— **_Враги должны знать, что их ждёт, если они сюда заявятся. Мы сожрём их и украсим стены их останками._**  
Эдди какой-то момент внимательно разглядывал его, и Веном ожидал очередной «фу, мерзость». Но вместо этого он потянул за прядь волос, как обычно делал, когда все детали расследования складывались воедино, и затем повернулся и взмахнул рукой в сторону двери.  
— Тела в одну кучу, головы в другую! Предупредительные знаки!  
Веном широко улыбнулся.  
— **_Чтоб никто не сунулся в наше логово,_** — Веном извлёк зубы из кармана внутри щупальца и вернул их на стойку. — **_Прицепить их над кроватью._**  
Эдди поморщился от отвращения.  
— Ни за что!  
— **_Но, Эдди!_** — Веном думал, что Эдди наконец всё понял!  
— Я провожу границу на частях тел там, где мы живём, — Эдди притянул к себе Венома. — Но я теперь знаю, в чём дело, и обещаю, что мы найдём что-нибудь более подходящее для твоего самовыражения.  
— **_Например?_** — что может быть лучше, чем останки побеждённых?  
— Пока не знаю. Может, ядовитые растения, или коллекцию ножей, или собаку заведём. Или купим какие-нибудь картины с частями тела.  
Веном задумался.  
— **_Написанные кровью?_**  
— Хм, может быть. Надо будет разузнать про такое, — Эдди чмокнул его в макушку. — Мы договоримся.  
Веном чуть размяк под поцелуем. Губы Эдди были мягче, чем выглядели, и каким-то образом от их касания вся решимость Венома сохранить трофей улетучилась.  
Веном неуверенно лизнул Эдди в ответ. Он был на вкус как тепло, и картофельные шарики, и шоколад. М-м-м-м.  
— **_Ты вкусный._**  
— Это мерзко, но я не против.  
— **_Не мерзко!_**  
— Супермерзко, — с улыбкой заявил Эдди. — Но я не против. Пошли, ты заслужил шоколад.  
Веном заворчал, но тем не менее, проглотив зубы, втянулся обратно во взявшего ключи и бумажник Эдди, и они вышли из квартиры.

__

____

__


End file.
